


Some Unexpected Starlight

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Dancing, F/F, Lemon, Sexual Content, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IA loves Miriam, Miriam is dancing with Gakupo, Gakupo is a 'player', what they don't know is Miriam loves IA, too. What will happen when IA blurts out her feelings to Miriam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Unexpected Starlight

Miriam's lips are a shade of rosy maroon, her long elegant hair sways gracefully like a silvery-colored swan. She dances with a man that has long deep purple-colored hair. He smiles a rather all too sure smirk. I scowl at him, his hand travels uncomfortably low on her waist for my taste. I know that he's the 'player' of our choir, always trying to sleep with everyone, regardless of their gender.

I sigh bitterly, Miriam is wearing the star-like gown that I helped her buy. She also wears ribbons with decorative roses and feathers in her hair. She looks absolutely breath-taking.

And I can't help but feeling jealous, I love Miriam after all. And it just irks me so much that Gakupo, of all people, was the one that was dancing with her. It's not that I think it should be me, I just cannot stand a pervert fawning all over her, feeling her up her curves, and smiling like a buffoon all the while he does so.

I bitterly take a sip of wine, though alcohol is not my kind of drink, as my fuse of frustration burns shortly. Before I realize it my entire glass is gone, and I feel as if I'm taking after my sisters Meiko and Luka.

Once the music is over I hear a slap and I look up. I see Miriam's scowling face and her hand outstretched, I also see a surprised looking Gakupo with a red hand print across the side of one of his cheeks. "You bloody well know what you were doing, you pervert!" Miriam shrieks stressing her English accent as she speaks in Japanese.

The perverted 'samurai', Gakupo, stares bewildered at the wall as Miriam stomps off towards my directions. When she gets her she takes a glass of wine and chugs in down almost immediately. I blink at her surprised, but also happy that she was away from that depraved 'samurai'. "Are you alright, Miriam? That ass didn't do anything too rash, did he?" I asked with quite a bit of concern in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miriam responded with a bitter chuckle as she chucked a second glass of wine. "He tried to kiss me, wasn't even interested. Dumb asshole." Miriam continued mumbling a few extra cuss words after the fact.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad he didn't get the chance to." I said smiling contently. I'm glad he didn't do anything to bad to her. And then I added. "Miriam, I love you, you know that right?"

Miriam gave me a weird look and I frowned until she began to reply. "I know, I love you, too, more than you could know." She mused taking a small sip of her drink once again.

"No, Miriam, I love you more than you could know. I…" I begin unsure of what words to say or even why this is coming out of my mouth right now.

"Shhh…" Miriam says pressing a finger to my lip, she unrepentantly grabs my hand and takes me away from the dance floor to somewhere out of site. Miriam stares at me intently, and I can't help but feeling myself blush furiously. And then, very slowly she presses her lips to mine. She does nothing more than just linger there for a moment. Miriam attempts to draw back, but I'm to afraid this is a dream that I've conjured up and I deepen the kiss, bring our tongues together in a passionate dance.

Once we stop to catch our breaths Miriam smiles softly at me and says. "I was hoping you'd do that.

My blush reddened again as I reply. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to be this close to you." I somehow manage to choke those words out as she holds me close to her. I can feel her breath on my neck and the curves of her breasts against my own. We're in a close embrace that I never want to be let out of.

Miriam smiles at me again, brushing some hair out of my eyes, only to have it fall back into my face again, she then speaks holding me closer to her so that we're in a tight hug. "I was hoping you felt that way, in all honesty, I've been feeling the same way about you. And it just makes me so happy that you do feel the same about me as I do you."

"It's the same for me, Miriam, really." I say wrapping my arms gently around her neck.

In response, Miriam wraps her arms around my waist while continuing the conversation. "I think we should take this somewhere else, what do you say?"

Miriam's smile alone is enough to make me want to go anywhere with her, so I say in response. "Though I think it seems a bit rushed, I would be delighted, Miriam."

We kiss deeply again, when we catch our breaths this time Miriam leads me to the door with her arm tightly nit around my waist. We're headed to the parking lot, it surprises me to see the stars out, the weather forecaster said it would be cloudy. Miriam grips me closer to her self as we pass Gakupo making out with a boy named Len, just outside.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I say ignoring the pervert and his new prey as we pass them.

Miriam smiles as she begins to speak. "Whenever I've ever think of you, I've seen the stars outside, your hair has always reminded me of starlight, so it's actually quite fitting to see some of it now, even if it's a bit unexpected."

I lean my head on her shoulder as we walked to her car. "Really?" I ask a bit sheepishly at the complement that she gave me.

Miriam gives me a quick kiss on the fore head as we enter her car and replies. "Well, of course. Why wouldn't I say something that was so true?"

I smile as Miriam laughs once again. "Well, thank you then." I say as she smiles back at me.

Now we're driving. And I feel pretty content. Everything thing turned out alright, except maybe for Len. But I just feel so happy that it turned out that Miriam and I both loved each other. And I guess the wine helped possibly. Meiko and Luka say it does, but they love the stuff, so who knows. I'm at least glad I finally told her how I felt.

"Daydreaming?" Miriam asks as the car pulls to a stop.

"Just glad we felt the same way about each-other." I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek. Miriam smiles back at me as we head into her house. I'm a bit nervous, this isn't my first time, that happened with my last girlfriend, Yukari. Her family forced us to break up, but we decided to stay friends, and at least they were alright with that.

We're kissing avidly, Miriam has me against her living room wall. I moan as she squeezes my breasts through the fabric of my dress and undergarments. Miriam massages my chest quaintly and it makes me feel aroused, ashamedly, I want her to touch me other places.

We break, catching our breaths once again. Miriam nips my earlobe with her teeth and whispers to me. "Everything alright so far?"

I smile nervously answering her question in her ear. "Of course, how's it for you?" I nip her ear as she did mine and put one of my legs in-between her own, lightly nudging her lower half with my knee.

"Oh, yes… How kinky, so little Miss Aria has some daring to her after all." Miriam says in satisfaction as she pins me to her coffee table. I squirm on the hard surface, for it's rather uncomfortable. But Miriam silences me by kissing me again rather roughly and brings my hands above me, holding them with one of her arms. She then proceeds with stripping me of my clothing and undergarments.

My back arches and I moan desperately as I feel Miriam's mouth wrap around one of my nipples. Her tongue shifts and dances around it, making it harden in response. Miriam also pinches my other nipple with her free hand, cupping massaging my breast as she does so. I fight the urge to gasp in pleasure, but also whine. I hold my legs tightly together in an effort to give myself some pleasure, though it's very little.

I can feel Miriam smile around my nipple as she releases it from her mouth. "Getting a little anxious, are we? And here I was planning to lead you on a little bit longer."

"Please, Miriam…" I breath with a whimper. My hands are held together by one of her own hands still. Miriam's free hand lingers down towards my crotch, I gasp, she begins to lightly massage my clitoris with her fingers. I moan in relaxing pleasure until Miriam begins to toy with me with her fingers. It makes me groan and makes my hips shift uncomfortably until I feel three of her fingers plunge themselves into my womanhood. My back arches again and I moan out her name in a stutter. "M-Miriam!"

Miriam's roughly pumping her fingers into me with a smile. Her touch feels so good to me right now. She's being rough, but gentle at the same time. My mind goes a bit blank with pleasure when I reach my orgasm. My body feels tingly and I feel loosened up once Miriam retracts her fingers from my insides. She licks them clean smiling at me aggressively.

She doesn't let go of my hands, but instead positions her lower self in front of my face after stripping her self of clothing. "My turn.~" She cues as I press my face up towards her lower half.

"Not giving me many options I see." I say giving her a quick nip on the thigh before begging to lick her clitoris before she can respond.

Miriam begins to murmur a reply, but before I can hear what it is she moans pleasurably. I kiss and suckle her with my tongue until I feel a bit of dampness around my face. When I pull back, I lick my lips and am brought up to a kiss by Miriam. She smiles quaintly before our tongues intertwine in another hypnotic dance. The little traces or our juices mix and our mouths as we do so, tasting ourselves in bliss.

We part, breath again, and she hold me close to her and speaks once again. "That was far better than any scenario of us that I've ever thought of."

I blush, I didn't think Miriam had ever thought of me in that way, but here we were; naked, holding each other close, while kneeling on her rather large coffee table. Miriam smiles as she sees I'm at a loss for words and kisses me once again. I really hope this isn't a dream, perhaps those stars can be proof of that.


End file.
